The Morning Stream
List of The Morning Stream Episodes The Morning Stream was launched on January 24th, 2011 by Scott Johnson and Brian Ibbott. It streams every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday morning at 7am PST / 10am EST with a podcast version of the episode being put up for download later that day. A typical episode runs around 90-120 minutes. The Tadpool (fan community) Daily Show Segments Word of the Day Starting off the show Scott and Brian find a word or phrase that needs to be stricken from the language. People are allowed to use it one more time, and then never again. Most times these are listener submissions, but from time to time Scott and Brian will be annoyed enough by a word that they will put in their own. Stump a TrekNerd Scott calls Darrell the TrekNerd to ask him a trivia question about Star Trek. Generally there will be four options for Darrel to choose from, unless it is a true or false question. Most days Darrell will try and delay answering so that he will have more time to figure out the answer, which has caused the chat room to start taking bets. If he answers correctly he gets to hear the smooth, rich sound of Scott Fletcher telling him "Congratulations, you're a winner!" If he gets the question wrong then he gets to hear a lady say "Pro-boner". Initially the Star Trek question were about all things Star Trek, but after several questions about Star Trek series that Darrell didn't know anything about, the questions became focused on "The Original Series" and "The Next Generation." News Stories from around the world are looked at from the world of politics to stupid scientific studies. Celebrity Poop The world of celebrities gets examined as our heroes take a look at the antics of those non-podcasting "famous" people. Weird Web The depths of the internet are examined as our hosts take a look at a weird and bizarre website. Mail Bag An E-mail is read on the air and is commented on. Songs After Celebrity Poop and then again at the end of the show, Scott will play two songs chosen by Brian. They are generally covers of songs that Brian has collected over the years for his show Coverville. Brian will from time to time have a theme for the songs he chooses, but he does also pick them from listener recommendations. Retro Sound Bites Played before the show and after the first song, Scott will play a sound bite from years gone by. This could be anything from commercials, radio shows, or cartoon PSAs. A good chunk of the sounds on Scott’s soundboard have originated from these sound bites. Sponsorship There are two kinds of sponsorship of the show. The first kind is usually done by a company that sponsors the episode itself. Sometimes these companies will have contest to go along with the Sponsorship, such as MapHook with their daily prize giveaway followed by a weeklong giveaway. The second kind of sponsorship is done per segment. Starting off each segment was sponsored by another podcast from the Frogpants Network. That changed when Scott added a function to the website where for $10 a listener could sponsor a segment and give a short message that they personalize. There are times when these ads are ones that Scott has made up to make sure that each segment still has a sponsor. Sponsorship ads are read by Brian Ibbott. He'll read the main sponsor at the beginning and end of the show, along with any contest information that may go along with it. The segment sponsors are read before the segment. Weekly Show Segments Therapy Thursdays Every Thursday Scott calls his sister, Wendi Dunford, a professional therapist to answer serious questions that listeners write in. She offers her professional advice and gives everyone a look into how the human mind works. Current Geek Tom Merritt comes on the show to discuss a geeky news story followed by a geeky story that a listener has submitted. Recommentals Extra The little gems of the Netflix Streaming are brought to the forefront by Nicole Spagnuolo. An offshoot of the Recommentals section The Movielicous Podcast, Nicole discusses a few films that she has watched during her travels that are available on the Netflix Streaming. On the few occasions where she is unable to make an appearance on the show Scott, Brian, and even Scott Fletcher have filled in with their movie recommendations. Major Spoilers Stephen Schleicher of Major Spoilers comes on to discuss many of the geek related movies that are coming out in theaters. Fitness Geek Bill Doran, aka @chinbeard, offers fitness advice and challenges. He also does prop replicas and you can find more from him at punishedprops.com. Weird Things Justin Robert Young of the Weird Things website talks about unusual items in the world around us. Things he has discussed have varied from an encounter with a drunken space alien to various creatures of the cryptozoology world. It's a running joke for Scott to mutate Justin Robert Young's name, and the variations are recorded here . Mashup Freakish Lemon provides a mashup of clips from a week's worth of episodes. Food Tasting Fans and friends send Scott and Brian food and drink from all over the world. The intrepid hosts sample new items every day live on the air and give their opinions of experience. Previous Segments Two Questions - retired Nick From the 20 Questions podcast (Dornoll from AIE) asked both Scott and Brian a question each. The question is usually submitted and can vary from a plethora of topics. Update: this segment is now retired due to the demands of Nick's new job. Breakfast Brawl - retired Marty from AIE creates a poll for each episode of pitting one thing against another. The two combatants can be either real or fictional. Comic Books - retired Chris Renshaw of the website Obsessive Comics Disorder discusses major plot lines and general happenings that are going on with Marvel, DC, and independent comic book companies. Potential Future Segements Science! On an October 2011 episode of TMS, Scott mentioned that they are working on incorporating a Science segment into TMS. Scott Fletcher Reads Stuff From the Internet This segment would be Scott Fletcher reading various things from the internet. So far it has only been a comment from the comments section of a game review of MX Vs ATV Alive during Episode 73 . Memes Evolution of Justin Robert Young's Name Scott gets Justin Robert Young's name wrong leading up to the Weird Things segment. One-Star Reviews Scott and Brian imagine listeners getting so annoyed at one specific thing they said that they will leave a one-star review. Scott Does... Scott does math. He does other things too. Cover Band Names Scott, Brian, guests and the Tadpool often joke that something said on the show would be a great cover band name. Here's a handy dandy list! Category:Podcasts Category:The Morning Stream